Regret
by Hiko'Ay Natsuciko
Summary: jika aku punya kesempataan untuk merubah takdir, walaupun aku hanya seseorang yang menyiakanmu tapi, berjanji aku ingin selalu ada untukmu. S'pecial for HTNH   Hari Tragedy NaruHina .


Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kisimoto.

Warning : AU, little OCCness,TYPO(S), Alur berantakan dll

Pair : NaruHina.

Summary : jika aku punya kesempataan untuk merubah takdir, walaupun aku hanya seseorang yang menyiakanmu tapi, berjanji aku ingin selalu ada untukmu. S'pecial for HTNH ( Hari Tragedy NaruHina).

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p>Cuaca yang mencengram langit menghilangkan sejuta kehangatan yang terpapar indah di langit-langit, ditengah udara yang sedang mengamuk gemuruh petir laksana terjadinya perang, terdengar suara mobil melaju dengan kecapatan rata-rata melangar cara mengemudi yang baik melewati Hutan dengan pepohonan yang lebat, sekitar lebih dari 20 menit melaju dengan kecepatan mahadahsyat mobil Hitam yang diperkirakan mobil pribadi tersebut berhenti di depan Villa yang berukuran sedang layaknya Rumah. Pint mobil tersebut terbuka menampakan dua orang yang kekar dan sangar.<p>

" Bagaiman jika disini?" tanya sesorang berambut Hitam panjang dan bermata Onyx, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ya, kau berjaga melihat situasi sementara aku mengambil orang merepotkan itu" jawab pemuda berwajah Baby Face rekan itachi yang sedari tadi mengedarkan matanya kesetiap sudut Hutan tersebut, Itachi menganguk tanda setuju.

selagi Itachi berjaga melihat situasi sekitar, Sasosri langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil Hitam yang mereka bawa segera Sasori memasukan setengah tubuhnya ke bagian dalam mobil sesekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat situasi di sekelilingnya, Tubuh Sasori terulur keluar dari dalam mobil menampakan sosok pemuda dengan usia berkisar 24 tahun berambut jabrik pirang yang penuh luka memar si sekujur tubuhnya selain itu, Sasorisegera menaruh asal Pemuda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri tersebut dibatang Kayu yang penuh rereumputan liar. mereka segera melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan cepat menigalkan sesosok pemuda dengan kondisi tak berdaya tersebut.

* * *

><p>Pagi Hari pun tiba, membawa kembali sejuta kehangatan di langit, perasan hangat dari matahari merupakan anugerah terindah bagi setiap Hambahnya tak terkecuali seorang gadis berusia sekitar 24 tahun ini, perasaanya begitu bahagia kala melihat halaman villa yang kini menjadi tempat bernaungnya penuh dengan embun pagi di setiap tetes kelembaman air hujan yang menuruni daun-daun yang tampak segar, sesosok dengan berperawkan mungil dan rambut indingo yang menjadi mahkota menambah kesan manis dan anggun pada sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang kini terus menyungging senyum indah. disaat mata indahnya melihat kesegala arah pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang kaki yang menyembul di balik rerumputan liar dan basah Hinata penasaran dengan apa?siapa? gerangan yang mempunyai kaki-kaki tersebut denga perasaan takut Hinata mendatangi sosok seorang tersebut kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat, bibitnya tak henti-henti berguman agar diberi perlindungan dengan perlanhan Hinata membuka kedua matanya, Hinata terkejut saat melihat sosok seorang yang tak asing dikehidupannya, kedua tangannya terkatup dikedua mulutnya ya, Hinata tau itu adalah..<p>

" N-naruto- _Kun_"

Mantan suaminya...

* * *

><p>Kini, Hinata sedang membersihkan luka pada tubuh Naruto perasaan takut menghampiri Hinata saat melihat kembali mantan suaminya seseorang yang Hinata sayangi tapi Hinata mengubris perasaan takut itu yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Naruto, tak lama kemudian pandangan Hinata tertuju pada Naruto yang menujukan tanda ia akan siuman perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka menampakan mata biru laut yag sangat dirindukan Hinata.<p>

"Kau" desis Naruto saat mata biru lautnya menatap orang yang sangat dia benci membuat Naruto kembali pada ingatan yang menyakitkan, sementara Hinata hanya menunduk takut saat Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Ah, maaf Naruto aku-

"K-kenapa aku, dimana ini"

"di rumah-ku, aku me-nemukan N-naruto pingsan tadi pagi di ba-tang pohon" jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepala hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poni indigonya.

"Akh, sial" geram Naruto saat ingin mengerakan tubuhnya sebelum yang Naruto dapat hanya kesakitan di seluruh badanya.

"N-naruto" Hinata mendongkak kepalanya Hinata Khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang tidak memungkinkan melakukan aktivitas, Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya mendatangi Naruto yang masih keras kepala mengerakan tubuhnya, Hinata memegang lengan kiri Naruto.

"Tidak usah B-bantu aku bisa sendiri, ughh" ucap Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan seraya menepis tangan Hinata yang memegang lengannya.

"Tapi, Naruto.." Hinata menahan tangis saat Naruto berkata dingin dan menepis kedua tangannya ya, bahkan Naruto masih membencinya..

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah, apa kau tak dengar, hah" bentak Naruto saat Hinata kembali mendekatinya. walaupun hal seperti ini sering Hinata alami saat masih menjadi nyonya Namikaze.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau merawat Naruto sampai sembuh, aku hanya ingin merawatmu, itu saja."jawab Hinata pelan mendongkak kepalanya menatap Naruto yang terdiam.

Naruto menghela napas, pasrah. dia sadar saat ini tidak mungkin ada yang mau merawatnya Naruto menganguk meng'iya'kan kalau dia setuju.

**ooo0ooo**

Sudah lebih dari empat minggu Naruto dirawat oleh Hinata, dia selalu bercerita panjang lebar yang tak pernah direspon oleh Naruto, Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto juga tak pernah diresponnya, yah, Hinata tau ini menyakitkan tapi, Hinata bersyukur Naruto mau menerima bantuannya. Hal tersebut Hinata lakukan setiap harinya tapi hari ini tampaklah berbeda dari biasanya.

"Naruto-_kun_" Hinata duduk di bangku sebelah ranjang Naruto, dia membawa semangkuk sup hangat dan menu lainya sapaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Hinata segera menyendokan sup tersebut yang di terima oleh Naruto terus menerus mereka lakukan hingga sup itu kandas. Hinata hanya terdiam sesekali memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya binggung '_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata'_

Hinata hanya terdiam tak seperti biasanya hal ini membuat Naruto jadi penasaraan mana kala melihat Hinata mencengkram dadanya sesekali merintih kesakitan. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang Hinata.

Sudah genap enam bulan, Naruto berada dirumah Hinata seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Hinata hanya terdiam dan Naruto pun memutuskan akan kembali ke Kota Konoha karena keadaanya mulai membaik. hari ini, malam sudah menyapa langit sesekali bintang-bintang berkelip Hinata menagis hatinya terasa sesak saat tahu dia akan kembali... ya mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya.

"A-aku.. takut sekali" Hinata menumpahkan semua kesedihannya sesekali merintih saat merasakan sakit di dadanya, sementara Naruto tak sengaja mendengar Hinata merintih di balik pintu kamarnya dia menghentikan langkahnya .

"A-aku ugh... S-sakit sekali" ucap Hinata seraya memegang dadanya yang terus saja terasa menyakitkan. Naruto terus saja mempertajam pendengarannya dia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu kamar Hinata.

"Kenapa hiks, aku harus merasakan penyakit Kanker hati ini, aku takut sekali, sangat takut" ucap Hinata yang sukses membuat Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendegarnya _'H-hinata sakit Kanker, tidak mungkin'_

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Naruto memutuskan pulang ke Rumahnya saat ini Hinata dan Naruto berada di pintu keluar kediaman Hinata tak henti-hentinya Naruto mengumbar senyum kepada Hinata sementara Hinata merona seperti kebiasaannya saat melihat tingkah hangat dari Naruto.<p>

"Jadi, Hinata aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Naruto yang masih terus menatap dan tersenyum hangat pada Hinata.

"I-iya Naruto-_kun_" jawab Hinata malu-malu seraya memberi senyum manisnya yang membuat Naruto merona merah dibuatnya.

"Umm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nanti aku pasti kembali" Naruto memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Hinata ciuman hangat dan ciuman terakhir mereka..

**ooo00ooo**

Seminggu setelah pasca kepergian Naruto dan kepergian Hinata untuk selamanya masih meniggalkan rasa menyesal yang terus menghampiri Naruto disaat Naruto datang kepada Hinata dan ingin melamar Hinata menjadi Nyonya Namikaze kembali, Hinata telah meniggalkan dirinya yang kini terbujur Kaku di depan makam bertuliskan_ ' Hinata Hyuuga'_

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_ kau tau mengapa aku disini" ucap Naruto yang masih membelai batu nisan Hinata. air mata masih tergenang di pelupuk mata Naruto rasa sesak menyerang hatinya.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja kau tak tau, aku kan belum memberi tahu"

"Aku kesini ingin memberi tahu kalau aku akan melamarmu seperti dulu, Nyonya Namikaze" ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan kotak berisi dua cincin permata yang pernah Naruto pakai untuk melamar Hinata. kali ini Naruto melamar Hinata atas kemauanya sendiri bukan paksaan seperti dulu.

"Oh.. ya kalau saja A-aku tidak men-ceraikanmu mungkin, hari ini genap satu tahun hubungan pernikahan kita" ucap Naruto tersenyum kepada nisan Hinata, dia merasa orang terbodoh yang pernah ada menceraikan istri sebaik Hinata.

_Maafkan aku.._

_untuk semua.._

_Hal, karena aku..._

_menyiakanmu..._

"A-aku pulang dulu ya Hinata-_hime_, suatu hari pasti aku akan menjemputmu" Naruto mencium nisan Hinata untuk mengingat bahwa Hinata hanya miliknya seorang. "A-aku selalu mencintaimu"

**The End**

Selamat hari HTNH..

Bagaimana aneh kah?atau sebaliknya*ngarep*

umm... Hiko minta Reviewnya.. boleh kah?


End file.
